


The Real Housecats of Malltown, USA

by burglebezzlement



Category: Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Interventions, Realty TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: After a life in a pet store, Grumpy's got years of TV to catch up on. Maybe a little too much TV to catch up on. Chyrstal intervenes.





	The Real Housecats of Malltown, USA

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the 2014 Lifetime Original Movie Grumpy Cat’s Worst Christmas Ever. 
> 
> The spelling of the name Chyrstal is based on the DVD packaging, Lifetime’s trailer, and Lifetime's website for the movie. The name is spelled “Chrystal" in other sources (press, imdb, my computer’s autocorrect, etc.) but I’m going with the spelling from the official Lifetime material.

“Grumpy, we’re all gathered here today because we love you, and we want what’s best for you.”

Grumpy flicks her tail and looks around. Chyrstal’s sitting on the couch, her hands held together, but the rest of the living room is empty.

“What we?” Grumpy asks. "It’s just you.”

“Yeah,” Chyrstal says. "I couldn’t find anyone to come to an intervention for my cat. But look, Grumpy, this is becoming a problem. People in this house need to be able to watch something other than Real Housewives.”

“It’s not my fault if their addictive combination of drama and mundanity is impossible to look away from.”

“But you’ve filled the entire DVR!”

“Continuity is important. Sometimes I need to watch the original version to find out if Lara really did throw shade on Melody’s fashion launch."

“Yeah, but you’ve got the entire DVR full. And are you really going to watch all of these? Nobody else watches the The Real Housewives of Peoria.”

“Charlene just gets me.” Grumpy swishes her tail. “Your mom just thinks the DVR’s haunted. What’s the real problem?”

Chyrstal looks away.

“Out with it, kid.”

“It just feels like you’re watching a lot of TV,” Chyrstal says. “And sometims I want to talk to you, but…."

Grumpy’s tail stills. _That emotion is just annoyance_ , she tells herself, but she knows she’s lying. Her tiny, grumpy heart has room for love for one person — Chyrstal. And if she’s been ignoring her best and only human friend —

“I —” Grumpy flicks her tail again. “You can watch with me.” She looks away, and then back at Chyrstal. “And you can always talk with me.”

“Really?” Chyrstal's looking at her and damn it, Grumpy isn’t supposed to feel emotions like this.

“Really,” Grumpy says. She squishes her eyes shut when Chyrstal picks her up and hugs her. She’s not going to enjoy getting hugged. She’s not, she’s —

—fine, she’s a softie. For Chyrstal. Not for anyone else.

After Grumpy’s returned to the couch, she pushes the remote control over to Chyrstal with her paw. “Come on, kid. Real Housewives of Peoria is on in ten minutes and you have to see what Charlene did to Melody’s launch party."


End file.
